


loose change

by lokh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/pseuds/lokh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of short fics/drabbles from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. suga/akiteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14\. things you said after you kissed me](http://lokh.tumblr.com/post/123458346940/suga-akiteru-14-please)

The first time they kissed wasn’t actually when Karasuno won the Interhigh.

Oh, Akiteru was _tempted_ to, of course. It would’ve been the most cliche thing _ever_ , but that’s what made it so _tempting_. He almost got swept up in the moment when, as the crowds began to cheer and the ball came to a halt against the sweat-slicked floors, he turned to look at Suga beside him, only to find his gaze already locked on him, eyes wide and sparkling and pure, unadulterated _joy_ lining each and every feature, livening every line of his body and shape of his words.

He _almost_ got swept up.

(He settled for a hug that, had he not been running on adrenalin, would have _crushed him_. Suga seemed to have only gotten stronger since his high school days.)

That’s not to say that Akiteru _hadn’t_ ever been tempted beforehand, no! Suga was a tempting person (and, had he been the slightest bit less dense, Akiteru would realize that he is, in fact, an active tempt _er_ ), and there were many times along the course of their… _relationship_ (Suga told him that they didn’t have to settle on anything yet, he knows, but _still!_ ) that he wished he could just. Sweep him off his feet with the kiss of a lifetime or something ridiculous like that.

He’s at the point where it’s pretty much undeniable that he has romantic and most likely sexual feelings for the setter. There is still that little nagging guilt of having known him during high school and his being the _senpai_ of his little brother, who is _still_ in high school, but it’s admittedly a lot smaller than it had been before they starting meeting up, and has become a lot easier to forget completely the more often he sees Suga.

He just wants to be sure that Suga is okay with it! The kissing and whatnot. He’d asked about handholding - when Suga said it was okay, then they started doing that (though Suga had seemed amused that he felt the need to ask at all, for something so ‘innocent’, in his words). Admittedly, he hadn’t really asked about whether it would be alright to kiss him, but if he were really honest with himself (which, though more common, still unlikely), it might’ve also been _doubt_. 

He doesn’t think that Suga is a liar or anything. He’s said explicitly on more occasions than one that he _does_ like Akiteru, in a dating and romantic sort of way. It’s just that - he doesn’t think it’ll ever stop feeling that little bit unbelievable. Suga knew him first as the older brother of one of his _kouhai_! One that had to sneak in to watch one of his matches! What could he have seen in him?

The point is, he’s being indecisive. No two ways about it. He really, _really_ wants to kiss Suga, but he’s also sort of afraid that, not only would it not be appropriate, but that he’d _suck_ at it, and also he isn’t sure if it would be alright. Mostly, he’s hoping that someone else (Suga, ideally) would take the initiative.

That ‘someone else’ is apparently the embodiment of Impulsivity, because even _Akiteru_ is surprised when it happens, and technically it’s _him_ that initiates it.

The first time they kiss is just _after_ the match.

The two of them were racing to meet the team, yelling and shouting drowned out in the celebrations of the audience, but their expressions of triumph were unmistakable. Kei was so _pleased_ (he’d probably deny being anything so ‘uncool’ as ‘ecstatic’) that he didn’t even mind Akiteru sweeping him up into a hug, and Akiteru had been so excited that he didn’t mind that Kei smelled like his gym shoes from high school and sweated like them too. Kageyama and Hinata were yelling incoherently with the first-years, and Suga, Daichi and Asahi had gone off to congratulate the preening third-years. 

The celebrations were short-lived, of course - they left with the promise of return to avoid the swarm of press and student alike - and that’s how the pair now find themselves outside, panting and laughing, bodies aloft and hearts racing.

“ _Whew_ ,” Suga wheezes, in-between heavy and chopped breaths, white against the cold orange sky. 

“Whew,” Akiteru echoes, laughing, similarly breathless. He can _feel_ , distantly, his thoughts slipping slightly out of his grasp, in the way that they do in almost uncontrollable delight, and he knows, he _knows_ that he’s going to do something reckless, something impulsive (because he always _does_ when he’s like this, always knows how to ruin a good moment), but precisely because he isn’t thinking completely straight, he turns to look at Suga anyway.

He can’t help it.

Not when, cheeks stained in uneven splotches of red, sweat dripping with exertion down a stubbled chin (they’d raced to catch the match after a late start and a ton of traffic), Suga looks so _proud_. He can see it, see it in the way Suga straightens with a huff, jaw set in pure satisfaction, the way his eyes shine and the corners of his lips twitch up almost involuntarily, looking the same way he feels at his brother. 

He can’t help this.. this growing _something_ threatening to swallow his chest, to stop his beating heart, this incredible warmth that has his thoughts stopping _completely_ and his skin too tight.

He can’t help it when Suga turns to look at him, that glimmer directed equally at _him_.

It’s almost like it didn’t happen, when it’s over (the victory _or_ the kiss), only Suga’s wide eyes and startled smile proof that any of it took place. As it turns out, Akiteru must _still_ be running on adrenalin, because he can’t stop the next words that spill out of his mouth.

“ _We did it_!”

And Suga _laughs_ , voice rasping and bright, and the words were honestly unremarkable but Akiteru finds himself embarrassed at the outburst nonetheless (or maybe it’s just his skin burning everywhere Suga touches). He doesn’t expect Suga’s grin to become that bit more mischievous, something that makes his ears burn an entirely different type of red, and it’s when Suga takes his hands in his that Akiteru is hit with the undeniable realization that _Suga had been waiting for this_.

“No,” he says, “not _yet.”_


	2. asahi/kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep](http://lokh.tumblr.com/post/123450944215/asakage-in-12-if-you-please-oh-god-please)

“Ugh, _Kageyama_ ,” Hinata whines from where he’s propped up against the bus, trying not to fall asleep on his feet. He’s failing. “If you’re that worried about it, why don’t you go ask him!”

“I _can’t_ ,” Kageyama whispers, furiously, and Hinata would have found it hilarious how distressed he was being over the whole thing if it weren’t for the fact that a) Hinata was very, very tired, and could barely keep his eyes open, and b) Kageyama had very clearly just woken up and was also very tired, and, with his lowered inhibitions, just might actually kill him for real. “I can’t, what if I heard him wrong, what if I’m just misinterpreting it? What if-”

“Kageyama, you’re acting so weird. You’re usually all ‘gwaahh!!!’ and ‘grahghh!!’, not ‘uwaaa’ and ‘umuuuu’. Seriously, just go ask! It’s not like he’ll get mad at you. It’s _Asahi_ -san,” Hinata says in exasperation, finally straightening up. His tone is only a _little bit_ petulant when he adds, as an afterthought, “also, this wouldn’t have happened if you’d just sat next to me.”

“No way. You fucking stink,” he says, without hesitation.

“What’s going on?” Asahi says mid-yawn, stepping slowly off the bus. “Kageyama? You alright?”

Kageyama _freezes up_. He’s so straight and still that Hinata thinks they could probably use him as a replacement for one of the wobbly poles for the net. By the time he’s done working his mouth fruitlessly for a whole minute, Asahi looks thoroughly worried and is moving closer in his concern, and just when Hinata thinks he’s going to do something ridiculous like run away or try to set Asahi’s face, Kageyama blurts out.

“I, um! Your eyelashes are thicker than mine!”

Asahi stares. Hinata stares incredulously, and somehow, it would’ve been less ridiculous if he’d just tried to toss Asahi for a spike. Daichi looks on with a completely blank face, while Suga beside him tries not to die laughing. 

Asahi goes _red_.

“I. I, uh. Um? You,” and with each time he has to restart his sentence, Kageyama becomes progressively more pink, “you… you were _awake_?”

The answer is obvious in Kageyama’s face, but he nods, nonetheless. 

“Oh. Well, um. Alright. Sorry?” Asahi says, awkward but gentle, and Kageyama can’t help but think that right now, he sounds a lot like he did on the bus, quiet but halting against his ear. Honestly, Kageyama wouldn’t have woken up had it not been for the jostling, and, having been used to falling asleep against Hinata’s head, had been surprised awake by the warm shoulders in place of a nest of sweaty hair. “Um, for saying something so weird. And while you were asleep.”

“No!” and it’s loud and sudden enough that the second-years turn away guiltily at eavesdropping. “No, it’s not weird! Thank you!”

Then, as though he’d just remembered something he’d been told about social etiquette and manners, “your shoulders are very nice to sleep on!”

Hinata _squawks_. 

“ _Your eyelashes are really long and pretty. Gosh, you look cute when you’re asleep.”_

The way those two are spluttering now, you’d think one of them proposed, or something. They wouldn’t be acting anything like that if Kageyama had heard him mutter beforehand, “wow, you’re heavy.”


	3. asahi/nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1\. things you said at 1 am](http://lokh.tumblr.com/post/123446346365/1-asanoya-a-bonus-points-if-trans-headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans girl asahi and trans boy nishinoya.
> 
> tw: menstruation mention

“It’s here.”

Typically, Asahi is a heavy sleeper, but the sudden jolt beside her sends her reeling back into confused consciousness. Beside her, Noya sits straight, stock still, and she can’t really see his face properly but from the sound of his voice, his eyes are probably wide and staring out into nothing.

Before she can ask, exactly, what is here, Noya is mechanically pulling a flashlight from the bedside table (which is there in case Asahi needs to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. There could be ghosts!) and, raising the once airtight cocoon of blankets, proceeds to light up the darkness like a determined explorer in a mysterious cavern.

Finding nothing except his and Asahi’s hairy legs, as well as a clean though wrinkled bedsheet, he abruptly drops the blankets, leaving Asahi about ten times colder before his apparent revelation, and, without further adieu, he leaves for the bathroom with flashlight in hand.

It’s a muddled five minutes later that Asahi finds her boyfriend shuffling back underneath the covers, skin chilled and smelling like… sanitary product?

“Monthly sacrificial waterfall,” Noya mutters, voice low and glum, and foggy realization seizes her throat as she tries not to laugh in surprise.

“Oh,” she says, quietly, somewhat relieved that it wasn’t anything worse but also sympathetic to his plight, rolling over lethargically to drape her arms over his cold form. She swears she hears him chirrup slightly with delight. “Well. What were you sacrificing for?”

It’s not the first time she’s said something similar in jest, and usually, Noya would respond with something like ‘the guy with the toupee to give me better grades’ or ‘Kiyoko-san, so I can once more feel the weight of her palm against my willing and thankful cheek, but it might be because it’s one in the morning and she can feel Noya’s warm breath growing heavier against her collarbone that the answer that comes out of his mouth is nothing she could have ever expected.

“Best girlfriend in the world. Got her right here.”

Asahi tries not to wake him up with her stifled laugh.


End file.
